Rain's Struggle
by lestatscompanion
Summary: Now Complete! Rain's POV. Rain's struggle to escape the hive with the survivors. Suggested Alice/Rain romance in later chapters. Also rated for gore and language. Please review whether it be praise or flames. This is my first fic so please be gentle ^-^
1. Rain's Infection

Rain's Struggle  
By: Lestat's Companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters though I wish I owned Rain! hehehehehehe  
Other Note: I know this is the Resident Evil "Movie" but the movie section doesn't have a Resident Evil Section, so I put it in games.  
Again Another note: Please enjoy! ^-^  
  
Rain's Struggle  
  
  
  
  
  
I was going to die.....  
  
I peered at the child hologram in shock. Transfered through bodily fluids..... blood..... saliva.... deffinately a bite..... As if on cue, the wound on my hand throbbed, God it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, that fucking zombie bitch had bit me.  
  
Bit me.....  
  
The fucking bitch had been infected.......and now.....I was infected.  
  
Soon enough...... I would be like all those other wasted mother fuckers....  
  
Alice was watching the Red Queen. Her attention completely focused on her words, as well as the other survivors, Matt, the cop we had picked up earlier was silent, his gaze locked on the Red Queen, the only thing I could see in his eyes, was a mixture of fear and determination, Spencer Parks stood next to Alice occasionly asking the Red Queen a few questions, Kaplan was fiddling with the remote, earlier I had been tempted to snatch that thing out of his hand and fry the little brat that got us all into this mess, but they had held me back, Alice had insisted she would know the way out....  
  
Bull Shit.....like we all stood a chance anyway....  
  
And what then if we did escape? What would I do?  
  
I knew I was infected.....I could feel it. Deep inside I felt as if something was growing inside of me, something spreading, taking over, a nautious feeling in the pit of my stomach....what was it? God could it be? Could it actually be? Fucking Christ.....  
  
I was hungry.  
  
Every now and then I would feel a dizzyness, my vison blurred and I would rub at my eyes, making it go away but it always seemed to come back. I felt like vomiting, but nothing would come up.  
  
God this sucked ass!  
  
The others were talking again after the Red Queen finished explaining some bullshit to them. Alice was asking the Red Queen if she knew another way out of the Hive. Hell what was she kidding? We weren't going to survive this.....no chance in Hell! But she seemed to believe so.... well what other choice do I have? I would have to follow.  
  
I scratched an annoying itch at the back of my neck and realized I was burning hot in my suit. I wiped at my brow, drenched with sweat then reached over to undo the velcro of my vest.  
  
Alice looked over at me as she heard me tear the velcro, she watched me pull off the annoying garment and toss it aside. I felt her piercing blue eyes burning on me, making me shift uncomfortably.  
  
They didn't know...... Only J.C. knew I was bitten and he was dead now. My heart sank as I thought about J.C. We had been close, team mates, friends, even lovers at one point, and now he was dead, food for those damned zombies.  
  
I felt my fists clench and unclench again, God I just wanted out of this Hell hole...  
  
Alice was gripping my arm then. I blinked as I realized she was now standing in front of me...her bright blue eyes held mine. I couldn't help but stare back at those lovely azure orbs, I frowned then.  
  
"What?!" I said a bit irratably.  
  
"Were leaving. The Red Queen says we can escape through the sewer system. She's given us the coordinates. "  
  
"You're fucking kidding me!" I glared. Could this shit get any fucking worse? well it WAS a small price to pay to avoid those fucking zombies.  
  
Alice peered at me for what seemed like hours in mearly a few seconds, her voice soft and full of concern "Are you all right Rain?"  
  
No I wasn't fucking all right! I watched J.C. get mutilated and a bunch of fucking zombies were trying to eat my ass! "I'm fine...." I mumbled, scrathing again at that annoying spot on my neck, I also itched on my right arm, but I ignored it.  
  
I checked my gun and my ammo. I had a few clips left. I would have to use them sparingly, I handed Alice another clip. She smiled as she took it from me, giving me a nod. She had that same look of determination Matt had, she was strong, she was trained for this despite the faint memory loss.  
  
Who knows......perhaps I could believe she could get us out of here....  
  
And then we were leaving. I walked with Alice up front, my gun ready for anything that might jump out at us. I was quite aware of how close Alice was waking to me, I glanced over at her, but her face was concentrated on the path ahead. I looked back ahead, a bit curious. Alice had been giving me strange looks ever since we passed the flooded labs and drowned scientists. I had shrugged it off at first, but now I couldn't help but wonder...  
  
"Hows your ammo look Rain?" Kaplan asked, snapping me out of thought. He was at my back, Matt walking beside him, the two followed by Spence.  
  
"I have a few clips plus a full one loaded" I replied. "I gave one to Alice. How's yours?"  
  
"I got three." He replied, he looked at Alice. "How many do you have now Alice?"  
  
"Two" was the soft reply "I'm...."  
  
But she was cut off by the familiar moans in the distance, we all paused, looking around swiftly, as if they would jump out at us from the walls, Alice was frowning, Matt looked disturbed, Spencer seemed oddly calm and Kaplan was as white as a sheet  
  
I scowled "Let's get going. Unless you want to stay and play with them."  
  
Alice looked back at me. "Yeah come on."  
  
I followed Alice down the dark and foul smelling corridior, focusing my hearing, trying to make out anything over or foot falls, but all there was was that damned moaning, making me shiver again as I was reminded of J.C.  
  
Soon enough we were stopped again.  
  
"Here we are" Said Alice, opening the metal grating and looking down into a dark, smelly hole.   
  
"Now who wants to go first?" she said looking at all of us....  
  
~*End Chapter 1*~  
  
PS: I hoped you enjoyed!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!! I would love to hear any feedback. It's the only way I will learn to get better! Thanx again! 


	2. Rain's Misfortune

Rain's Struggle  
By: Lestat's Companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters though I wish I owned Rain! ^-^v   
Corrections: Thanks to Duckman for finding out that Rain's compadre is J.D. and not J.C. lol sorry my bad!  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. If I continue to get good feedback I will continue the story accordingly. Thank you all for reading ^-^  
Special Note: lmao would you all believe I only saw the movie once? hehehehehe   
  
  
  
RAINS STRUGGLE  
  
  
  
----~*"Now who wants to go first?" she said looking at all of us....*~----  
  
All of us were silent, not like I could blame all of them, crawling down into a dark, smelly hole in a zombie infested lab wasn't all that appealing to me either.   
  
But Hell....  
  
"I'll go," I said. Alice looked at me with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure Rain?" she asked. I blinked, she had such a warm expression on her face, her bluish gaze penetrating, I felt an odd stirring in my gut, but I didn't think it was from the virus. I looked away, breaking from her intense gaze.  
  
No I wasn't sure....I was feeling like shit and anything could be down there waiting to fucking eat me. I managed a smirk however, " Yeah, it's just a fuckin' hole. I'll be fine." I approaced the sewer entrance and peered down the ladder leading into the dark abyss, I frowned, but turned, slowly lowering myself into the hole, feeling for the bars with my feet, once I got a good grip, I quickly made my way down.  
  
Bad fucking idea.  
  
"Shit!" I slipped on one of the bars, my hands gripped the bar above me tightly, keeping me from falling but my body slamed into the metal ladder with a loud thud. I winced as a wave of pain rushed up from my knees and ribs "God Dammit!"  
  
"Rain! Rain are you ok???!!!" Alice was yelling down to me.   
  
"Just fucking perfect!" I almost growled back, everything was just going to shit for me lately, as if God was punishing me for some horrendous sin. God knows I had quite a few... but none that fucking deserved this treatment!   
  
I regained my grip and started down the ladder again. Soon my thoughts were roaming, I began cursing myself for decideing to work for Umbrella. Sure the pay was good, but I was slowly realizing I had signed my soul over to the Devil. There was a lot of scary shit down here. Playing God was not the best thing to fuck with.   
  
As soon as I felt my feet on solid ground, I quickly readied my gun, my gaze scanning the corridior for any diseased fuck wanting to take a chunk out of me, I saw a light further down, dim, but helpful. My eyes focused in the dark, the walls coming into faint view, I could hear the sound of water dripping nearby, the pit patter seemed to be deafening in the still darkness. I shivered as I felt a cold draft, causing the goosebumps to cover my arms. The smell was terrible, but I soon adjusted to it.  
  
I looked back up to see Alice peering down at me.....  
  
"It's clear! Get your asses down here!" I called up to them.  
  
Alice smiled down at me and soon climbed down, I quickly looked away, I had quite the clear view up her dress and I had felt a burning in my cheeks. What the fuck was wrong with me?! Maybe the virus was already getting to my head....  
  
Soon after Spence climbed down after Alice, then Matt followed by Kaplan. They all glanced around, letting their vision focus before Alice spoke up. "This way." she started down towards the light. I followed close behind, Matt moving up next to me, I glanced behind my shoulder to see Kaplan followed by Spence, Kaplan looked really shitty, his eyes darted about and he looked a bit uneasy, but Hell, I probably looked no better then he did. I looked at Alice, who was scanning the walls slowly as if thinking if she missed a spot, the whole fucking zombie mob would pounce out at us.  
  
Not that fucking reassuring.....  
  
The whole trip no one said a word 'cept Alice saying which way we had to go. But it was better that way, then we could actually hear our predetor before it attacked us. It seemed like forever even though I am sure it had only been about ten minutes that we had been wandering throughout the sewers, soon however Kaplan spoke. "I could have sworn we went this way before...."  
  
Fuckin' A! That was the last fucking thing I wanted to hear!  
  
"Stop it" I grumbled, glaring at him. Kaplan frowned.  
  
"It's true Rain, I think we're going in circles."  
  
"This is the way. I'm sure of it" Alice said, stopping to look back at us. "This is where the Red Queen told us to go."  
  
"And how do we know that? We DID shut her systems down. AFTER she had turned homicidal." Kaplan sighed. "We have shit for time and we're walking in damn circles!"  
  
"Shut the Fuck up Kaplan!" I yelled, glaring fiercely at him, God I was on edge as it is and the last thing I needed was him making it worse.  
  
"Guys!" Matt frowned, raising his hands, "Do we really have any other choice? We wont get anywhere bickering about it! This is our best chance so far, so if any of you got a better plan speak it now. if not keep going!"  
  
I scowled, he was right, but it was still disturbing me. What if what Kaplan said was true? What if we were wasting our fucking time in the sewers? Time was fading fast..... especially for me.  
  
"Shit." I murmured under my breath. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Alice looking at me with a reassuring look.  
  
"Let's keep moving."  
  
I nodded and Alice began to lead us off again. I followed close behind, somehow deep inside I knew I could trust Alice...... I actually believed she could help us escape.  
  
Was I really that fucking stupid?  
  
"Yeah, fine, but I'm telling you I think we're......." but then Kaplan stopped. I stopped and looked back at him, annoyed as Hell.  
  
"Jesus Fucking Christ what the Hell is wrong now Kaplan?!" The way I was feeling right now, I wanted to smack him.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
I blinked, but listened. At first I didn't hear anything different, but then ...... Ah FUCK!  
  
A large thumping noise reverbrated through the walls, I shuddered, tensing a little, not now......not fucking now.....I really couldn't stand all this bull shit, but of course I had been looked down on all fucking day!  
  
Alice drew close to me, her gaze shifting from wall to wall, gripping her gun so tightly her knuckles were white. Matt and Spence had troubled looks on their faces, and Kaplan was backing up towards a opening in the wall.  
  
"We have to get out of here now!" Alice grabbed my arm and started to lead me off. Suddenly our heads jolted to the left as we heard a cry of suprise, a large wave of a decaying smell filled my nose, my eyes widened in shock. Zombie arms had reached out of the hole and grabbed Kaplan, he yelled and struggled, drawing up his gun and shooting into the opening, the things let him go and he stumbled back towards us, Spence reached out and steadied him.  
  
Then it was surrounding us, the mingled moans and wails of the zombified scientists, looking ahead of us we could see them approaching slowly, drawing near, their decaying arms reaching out for us.   
  
"Back the other way!" Alice yelled and we turned, only to see another group advancing on us from behind, Shit! We were fucked!  
  
I glared at the zombies, aiming my gun at the first and pulling the trigger, the bullet tearing into the rotting flesh with a disgusting squish I shot at them again and again until my clip was empty, I took some of the grotesque things out but on the whole it didn't phase them.  
  
And the mob was growing......  
  
I heard the others scrambling behind me, but the only thought on my mind was loading my gun with a fresh clip as quick as I could, I heard Matt somewhere during my frantic loading saying "up" again the others were scrambling doing God knows what, I tensed as I heard screaming, my head jerked to the right to see that the others had been climbing up to the pipes above, Matt and Spence were already up and trying to pull up Kaplan, but one of the zombie's had reached him and was trying to eat his fucking leg!  
  
Shit!  
  
I was about to help Kaplan when he managed to get the zombie off him and the guys pulled him up quickly, Matt was then reaching down again, calling to Alice, Alice had just finished killing a zombie and as she reahced out to take Matt's hand, Kaplan started shooting down at the zombies from above, a pained look on his face from the chunk ripped out of his leg.  
  
A loud moan in my ear turned my focus back to the zombies and I aimed, shooting at as many as I could, my mind thought nothing else..... just kill the mother fuckers! Kill them all!!!! I barely heard Alice call my name, I chanced a glance behind me to see her reaching out and yelling at me to hurry and grab her hand, Matt was also yelling for me, a look of fear plain on his face, but that determination shone through and he was yelling for me to hurry. I started backing up, glancing back at the zombies....  
  
And nearly dropped my gun......  
  
A zombie had appeared in front of me, advancing slowly, I gawked at it, my eyes widening in utter shock. Despite the decaying flesh that hung loosely on his body, despite all the bites and torn flesh from where they had tried to eat him, through all the missing chunks of his skin and blood that covered him......I saw my J.D.  
  
I felt an icy grip on my heart, J.D., Oh God J.D., I was frozen in the shock, pain, and terror, seeing him like this, my arms shaking as they tried to hold the gun steady. He had become one of them....... Oh God J.D. how could this fucking happen?! How could they let this fucking happen!  
  
I didn't realize how close he was till I felt his decaying, bony hands grip my shoulders, fingers digging roughly into them, I cried out at the painful grip, and then I felt his teeth, biting my neck, trying to tear away the flesh there, I felt the blood flow, God it hurt like Hell. And then Alice and Matt were yelling, but I couldn't make out what their frantic voices were saying.  
I yelled, pushing him off of me......this wasn't J.D. anymore. He was another one of those things...... he was a fucking zombie.... A FUCKING ZOMBIE!!!  
  
I was yelling again and then fireing, the bullets of my gun tearing into J.D.'s rotting flesh with sickening squishing noises, mutilating his body even more then it already was, I watched the carcas fall, breathing heavily, feeling my eyes glaze over, the zombies were moving in.......  
  
"RAIN!"  
  
I snapped out of it just in time, kicking one of the foul pieces of shit away from me and running towards Alice's outstretched hand, I reached up and caught hold of it, my other hand grabbed ahold of Matt's and quickly the two pulled me up right before the zombies reached me, Alice and I fell back against the wall, breathing heavily, her arms wrapped around me tightly, and I peered ahead still a bit in shock  
  
J.D....... I'm so sorry J.D.  
  
Alice was helping me up to a sitting position "Rain.....Rain...." but I wasn't answering, I peered down at all those mother fuckers, pulling and scratching at eachother, trying to reach us, all thier hands straining to claim their meal.  
  
I gritted my teeth, I felt numb all over, but I still felt like shit, I began to have my doubts again. Even if we did get out of here....... would it even be fucking worth it?  
  
~*End Chapter 2*~  
  
PS: What do ya think?! Please Review!!!! If you like it I will continue! Thanx again for reading! 


	3. Rain's Weakness

Rain's Struggle  
By: Lestat's Companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, though I wish I owned Rain!  
  
  
  
Rain's Struggle  
  
  
  
---------*Even if we did get out of here....... would it even be fucking worth it?*----------  
  
I heard Kaplan cry out in pain. Matt and Spence had been examining and bandaging his leg, there was not much more that could be done. Earlier Matt had tried to look me over, but I pushed him away telling him I was fine. He frowned at me disapprovingly but left me alone after the harsh look I gave him. I moved over to the edge and sighed. We were stopped for the moment, I guessed Alice was thinking over our next move, but I really didn't fucking care. My death was imminent, why prolong the obvious?  
  
I was quite aware of Alice's presence as she sat next to me, but I pretended to ignore it, my gaze locked on the zombie mob, trying desprately to reach us above.  
  
The Fuckers.  
  
I felt an anger in me rising, the wounds on my neck and hand throbbed, a wave of nausea passed through me. A bitter hatred stirred in my gut for these foul cock suckers, moaning and groaning, scratching and tearing for their next meal. Soon I realized the blood on my hand from when I touched my neck earlier was dripping down into the frantic mob. I felt Alice's stare, but I didn't care, a somewhat sadistic sneer appeared, yeah those fuckers wanted to eat me and I didn't care. I felt as if I was in control, taunting those decaying mother fuckers.  
  
"You like that huh? You want more? I bet you do you sick fucks. Well come and get it, I'm right here, come and get it mother fuckers..."  
  
"Rain." Alice's voice was soft, but I ignored her, shaking the blood onto the zombies heads.   
  
"I know you want that....."  
  
"Rain."  
  
I looked at Alice, my eyes narrowed "What Alice, what?!"  
  
Alice was peering at me, her eyes seemed to be searching me deep inside, I shifted, my eyes turning downcast. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why did she make me feel like this?  
  
It was those eyes.  
  
Her beautiful aqua eyes that seemed to penetrate my very soul, as if she could see me inside out. She had had a worried expression on her face, as if she was truely concerned about me.....It felt nice.   
  
"There's a light up ahead. We can follow the pipes out," she said softly. I looked back up at her, I didn't reply, my attention was on her eyes, the smoothe features of her face, the way she looked at me with encouragement as if silently telling me not to give up.  
  
I had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss her.  
  
And unconsciously I was doing so, she seemed to draw in closer to me, our eyes locked on eachother. For that moment the others were forgotten, there was just me and Alice and we were so close........  
  
But then I remembered the virus.  
  
I was infected and it was passed through the body. I could never kiss her like I wanted too. Never.  
  
I turned my head before our lips could meet, silently cursing, but moving up, "Well let's get started. We are running out of fucking time." Alice was looking up at me. she seemed to understand why I had turned away.   
  
She nodded " All right. Let's get moving. Matt," she gets up." Spence, we're leaving. Kaplan, do you need help?"  
  
"I got it," Kaplan grumbled.  
  
"All right. Follow me," Alice then led the way down the pipes. they were wet, cold , and mold encrusted, very unpleasent to touch, water dripped from the ceiling onto our heads, the squeaks of our weight against the pipes barely blocked out by the moaning zombies below, I shivered, but followed as close as I could behind Alice, focusing on her frame, moving slowly, trying not to think of the death that awaited us below.  
  
Soon enough we came to a point where we had to cross over the mob to a metal grate. There was a large hole torn in it, a light beyond suggesting freedom. Yes! Finally we could get out of this Hell hole! as I moved in towards the edge for a better look, I was suddenly hit by another dizzy spell, "Fuck!" I grumbled as I gripped my head, Alice reached out to hold me steady.   
  
"Rain?"  
  
"I'm fine." I said, but I knew I wasn't. A wave of nausea rushed through me again and I sunk to my knees, almost slipping off of the pipe, I would have fallen off if Alice hadn't held on to me, I leaned into her, holding onto her tightly. Alice frowned, but looked up at Matt, "Take Rain first" she said.  
  
I looked up as I suddenly felt Matt grab hold of me, supporting me against his body. Fuck, I didn't want to leave Alice, but Matt had already started leading me across. I looked behind me for Alice, she and Spence were talking, but I couldn't make out their words. Alice was gesturing for Spence to go ahead, he seemed reluctant at first but then followed after me and Matt.  
  
I felt like shit. Weak in the knees, dizzy, my vision blurring again, and the sounds seemed a bit distorted, fuck. fuck. fuck. A mild panic hit me. This was it, the end of the mission, I would be one of those "things"  
  
And soon Matt was turning, we had made it to the other side and Matt was looking to see how the others were holding up, his grip on me tightened. I leaned into him, it felt like all of my energy had been drained and if I let go of Matt I would have fell on my ass. Spence made it over and we all looked over at Alice and Kaplan. Alice seemed to be telling Kaplan to go, but he shook his head, Alice nodded and crossed. Kaplan went to move across, but gripped his head and sunk to his knees a moment. I knew what was happening. He was fucked like me, the virus was claiming him, he looked up and met my gaze, his deep brown eyes seemed to dull over, a sweat drenched his brow, his skin seeming to drain of color. I kept my gaze locked on him, my lips pressed in a thin line as he pushed himself up and started over. I shuddered at all the squeeks as he limped across.  
  
He made about half way when the pipe broke! Rain cried out and rushed forward to the edge, Kaplan yelped as he fell down, sliding into the mob, I heard Matt curse, and move as if he wanted to go forward, but realized I was hanging off him and stopped, looking helplessly out at Kaplan. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Kaplan slide to his death*  
  
"Ka....Kaplan!" I groaned. Fuck!!!!! My whole fucking team was gone! All of them......Gone!!!! Damn you Umbrella!!! Damn you for all of this bull shit! And Kaplan was screaming, I tried to see what was going on but my vision was blurry again, I tried to move, but got nowhere, my arm flailing but reaching nothing. I could barely make out Alice's yells.  
  
"Quick! We got to get a pole or something! We can't leave him there! "  
  
"There's nothing we can do Alice." I heard Spence say.  
  
But Alice wasn't accepting that, I could make out her thin frame looking about frantically. Then I tensed as I heard gunshots, I blinked, trying to ward off the blurryness and I managed to see Alice shooting down into the crowd. I heard more gunshots then I heard Kaplan's voice. Thank God! He was still alive, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I went to move again, but another wave of sickness rushed over me and I slumped down against Matt. He looked at me with fearful concern. "Rain? Rain! Spence! Help me!"  
  
And then I felt Spence grabbing my other arm, supporting the rest of me against him, I stared ahead at Alice as she yelled back to Kaplan.  
  
"No! We're not leaving you! We'll find a way Kaplan! Just hang on!  
  
And Kaplan was speaking to her again, and I saw a look of shocked sadness marr Alice's pretty face.  
  
"No Kaplan.... No!" Then she paused listening to Kaplan "I...."  
  
Whatever he must have said, she realized he was right......  
  
She looked at us and motioned for us to go, Matt hesitated but Alice frowned. "Go now!"  
  
Matt and Spence then began to haul me off, Alice following behind. The moans of the zombies growing louder. No. We were leaving him behind!!!! We couldn't! We couldn't!!! What the fuck happened?! But I was too far gone to protest, weakly limping against Matt and Spence.  
  
And then I heard the gunshot, I tensed looking at Alice, and I knew right then as I saw the grim look on her face.  
  
Kaplan was dead.  
  
~*End of Chapter 3*~  
  
PS: Thanx for reading and all of your wonderful reviews! How did you like this chapter? Please Review and let me know. I luv feedback! ^-^ Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 4! 


	4. Rain's Decision

Rain's Struggle  
By: Lestat's Companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, though I wish I owned Rain!  
  
  
  
  
RAIN'S STRUGGLE  
  
I couldn't stand the silence. Not one of them spoke since we left Kaplan in the sewers. I tried to look back at Alice, but she was walking behind us. Soon we entered a familiar area of the Hive. It was the glass labs, only now since the Red Queen had been shut down and tampered with, the water had drained, which had set the dead mother fuckers free. Now it was seemingly deserted, and presenting us with an eerie feeling, but despite the uneasiness, I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. We were drawing closer to the transport.  
  
I felt Matt breathe a sigh of relief, turning his head to look down at me, "We'll be out of here yet Rain." he managed a smile, his blue eyes twinkling, "I bet you can't wait."  
  
I smirked up at him. He was right, I couldn't wait. My heart seemed to thump harder at the thought of finally getting out of here. "Yeah, and once I get out of here I think I'm gunna get laid."  
  
Matt chuckled, giving me a slight squeeze, "You should clean yourself up first," he teased, Spence had heard our conversation and the three of us chuckled. I blinked as Matt and Spence stopped all of a sudden. I looked up at Matt questioningly. He turned us around, I managed to look up and see Alice peering into one of the labs, muttering some bull shit.  
  
"Blue.......Blue and Green. Blue is the Virus. Green....."  
  
"Alice?" Matt asked, upping a brow in question. I too looked at Alice questioningly, had the gal finally lost it?!  
  
"Blue is the Virus. Green is the Anti-Virus....."  
  
We all exchanged looks, what the Hell was she babbling about?! I almost told her to cut the bull shit and to get a move on when she finally looked back at us, the excitement showed on her face.  
  
"There's a cure!"  
  
"Cure?" Matt asked. I looked at Alice in disbelief. Was she shittin' me? But she sounded completely serious.  
  
"Yes! Yes! A cure! Blue is the Virus, Green is the Anti-Virus! We can get the antidote for Rain!"  
  
My heart caught in my throat, my mouth agape, peering up at Alice, searching her gaze. She smiled back at me brightly, a warm glow in her eyes.  
  
"Do you know where we can find it?" Matt asked. He also looked a bit excited. I was completely blown away. They were risking their time and lives to help me. I was a nobody, a bitch in black faigues who couldn't give a shit about anyone.  
  
Well, that wasn't entirely true.  
  
"I know exactly where it is," Alice's gaze stayed locked on mine. I grinned, though a weak one, mouthing a silent thank you to her. Alice nodded and stepped by us, "this way." We followed her down the dim litted corridior.  
  
The corridior also seemed abandoned, a dim light hoovered, not much but manageble. it was also deathly silent, save for our footsteps. I shuddered, silence usually meant that something would be jumping out at us later. I was God damn sure of it. As we neared the end, Alice sped up her pace, even sooner breaking into a jog, the three of us following as fast as we could. My heart was pounding, the adreneline pumping through my body, but I knew it was a waste to get all worked up about it. Wasn't the Virus still being studied? How could we be certain it would work? But we didn't have the time to think about it now.  
  
Alice almost burst through the door, us entering the lab soon after. Alice went down the stairs into knee deep water. The place was a wreck. Glass was shattered all over the counters, papers floating on the surface of the murky pool, a few sparks showered from the ceiling nearby, a chill in the air making me shudder. Spence let me go and Matt leaned me up gently against the railing. I still felt terrible, the quesiness in my stomach seeming to grow. I was now finding it harder to keep my head up. I was weak, I was useless, I was turning.....  
  
Fuck, Alice I hope you're right.  
  
Alice was looking over the room, finally approaching a containment area in the wall, her eyes scanning the inside, her face fell, then drew into anger, hitting the side in frustration "Dammit! Where is it?!"  
  
I slumped against the rail, my gaze downcast. I knew it was a waste of time to get my hopes up, another dizzy spell hit me and I gripped the rail tightly. I heard them talking again but I couldn't make out the words, my body shivering, but not from the cold. I looked up and gapped.  
  
Spencer had a gun aimed on Matt and Alice.  
  
What the Fuck!? I moved to get up, but I was too fuckin weak to move on my own. Shit! I couldn't stand being this helpless. The two people who seemed to care for my well being were in trouble and I couldn't help them. I looked at Alice who was staring coldly at Spence, and that's when the whole story was revealed.  
  
Spence had overheard Alice talking to one of the Umbrella workers. A woman working for a rebellious group undercover. Alice had told the woman she would get her the evidence she needed on one condition. They would take out Umbrella. The woman had agreed, and Spence began to think of how valuable the Virus REALLY was. After they had made love, Spence had went down into the Hive, stealing the Viral cases and tossing one aside, infecting the whole facility. He had gotten the goods and taken out Umbrella as Alice had wanted. However he hadn't expected the gas on his way back out of the Hive which is why the Umbrella team had found him on the train.  
  
"The night all my dreams came true." Alice scowled at Spence.  
  
"We can still get out of here. Do you know how much one would be willing to buy the Virus? Millions Alice......maybe even billions. We can do this together. We can leave this place and live the high life Alice."  
  
I glared at Spence fiercely, he had no intention of the rest of us escaping, perhaps planned to kill us when we reached the transport, I wanted to jump the mother fucker and beat the shit out of him, but I knew that was impossible, I could only glare at him. Cursing myself inside. 'One' had been too trusting of these two, and he was dead now. Everyone else was dead. Fuck, how I wanted to beat the fuck out of him, or at least bite his ass when I turned.  
  
Alice glanced at something over his shoulder, but said nothing, looking back at Spence with a cold gaze, I looked behind Spence to see that a zombie had risen from the pool and was approaching him from behind, Spence was talking about some shit, probably still trying to convince Alice to go with him. I watched as the zombie drew closer. That's it.....a little closer. bite the mother fucker. Let him deal with all this shit.  
  
Spencer cried out as the zombie grabbed him, it bit into his flesh with a sickening tear, he growled, pushing it away and shooting it, Alice moved in but Spence quickly had the gun back on her, Alice glared.  
  
Spence backed out towards the door. "Fucking die down here then!" He then slammed the door shut. Alice rushed up the steps and tried the door. The fucker had locked us in.  
  
It was over. I leaned against the rail, defeated. We were all going to die and there was nothing we could do.  
  
I closed my eyes, breathing heavily, my time was running out I could feel it.  
  
"I've been a bad girl."  
  
I looked up as I heard the Red Queen's voice. Alice and Matt were watching the screen. I looked at the screen. Spence had reached the transport and pulled out a briefcase, he opened it, inside were the viral cases, he took one of the green ones and was about to inject it into himself when he was suddenly attacked by some sort of creature, the skin was inside out, a long whip like tongue pierced and tore at Spence's body, I turned my head away from the gory mess.  
  
"It's changing" Matt said. I looked back up. the scene was gone but the Red Queen was speaking to them again. I tried to focus on what they were saying, but it was difficult.  
  
"Let us out." Alice said.  
  
"I will open the doors on one condition." The Red Queen replied. " You must kill the infected one."  
  
Alice and Matt both turned to look at me, but I was peering up at the screen, I was in shock, yet somehow, I wasn't all that suprised. Originally the Queen went homicidal because the workers were 'infected' and I was no different to her. Alice's face looked crestfallen and she looked back at the screen.  
  
"We wont do that!"  
  
"Then you will stay here."  
  
"We have the antidote! She can be cured!"  
  
"I cant risk it. Kill her now or remain down here."  
  
I looked down. I had a descision to make........and almost immediately I did. "You have to."  
  
Alice turned and looked back at me shocked. I tried to move and managed to get myself into the water and limp over to Alice, I peered into her eyes. "I'm going to die anyway Alice. I'm only slowing you all down." I gestured to the fire axe that lay nearby "You have to escape Alice." I turned then, my back to her, I didn't want to see her, tears had misted her eyes and it was painful to see it, I sunk down to my knees, yet another dizzy spell hit me, I grabbed at my head. God I just wanted it to be fuckin over with. "Do it now!" I yelled, trying to hold back the pain in my voice. "Do it now! You have to!"  
  
I heard Alice shift in the water, but those precious moments seemed to be drawn out. "God Dammit Alice!!!!!!! You have to do it! You have to kill me!"  
  
"No Rain...."  
  
"Do it! Kill me!!" I heard the Red Queen in the distance also telling Alice to do the same, I saw her shadow on the water, she had lifted the axe up high, I closed my eyes waiting for the final strike to come and then I heard glass shatter, I opened my eyes and looked up, Alice had broken the screen, breathing heavily.  
  
"We will escape together" she looked at me, determination in her eyes "All of us" My heart seemed to skip a beat. I peered up into her eyes, I couldn't believe this shit. Why Alice, why?  
  
Then we heard the large thump against the wall. It was the Hunter! He had found us! and was now trying to break through the wall! Matt grabbed a hold of me and we went back up the stairs, Alice attacked it with the axe, but it wasn't working. We all cursed simultaniously, the Hunter had almost broke through, suddenly the lights went out save for a few. We all looked around in shock and then the door opened.   
  
It was Kaplan!  
  
Holy Shit! Kaplan was still alive! He held up the remote, grinning. "Bitch wouldn't open the door. So I fried her."  
  
I wanted to hug that mother fucker! I found myself grinning with him. I took back everything bad I ever said about the guy. He had really saved our asses this time.   
  
We jumped as we heard the Hunter break through. Matt quickly rushed me through the door, followed by Alice, shutting and locking it behind her, we all jumped back as the beast hit the door, growling and snarling. Kaplan looked us all over. "No let's get the fuck out of here."  
  
Hear hear brother. I couldn't agree more.  
  
"The transport!" And we were off. Drawing to our final moments.....  
  
~*End Chapter 4*~  
  
PS: Well what'd ya all think? hehehehehehe please review. Chapter 5 is now in the works!^-^ 


	5. Rain's Demise

Rain's Struggle  
By: Lestat's Companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters though I wish I owned Rain! hehehehehehe  
Note: Blademaster Rein - Hehehehe I do get a bit anxious in putting up the chapters I forget all about the spell check. My bad ^-^v And it was a Licker at first but after it killed Spence it mutated into the Hunter (Well at least that was what everyone was calling it ^-^) Thanks for the criticisim.  
  
  
RAIN'S STRUGGLE  
  
  
  
We reached the transport with minimal time to spare. I turned my head away from the mutilated mess that was Spencer Parks. Watching as Kaplan opened the doors to the train. He stepped aside, allowing Matt to lead me inside first, limping in after us. Matt gently set me down against the wall of the train, looking up at Kaplan.   
  
"Can you get this thing moving?" he asked.  
  
Kaplan nodded and disappeared into the drivers car. I looked up at Matt.  
  
"Alice?"  
  
Matt looked back down at me, smiling warmly "She's coming. Hang tight Rain. She'll have the antidote for you."  
  
I nodded smiling up at him, I didn't care if she had the antidote or not. I just wanted to make sure she escaped with us. Matt went to join Kaplan up in the driver's car. For precious minutes I watched the doors, waiting to see Alice enter, I thought I could hear something outside, was it a yell? I couldn't tell as the train sprang to life. Kaplan must have gotten it started. I was strating to worry, and tried to get up, but I knew it was useless. Another wave of sickness passed through me and I haunched over, coughing. Jesus Christ! This wasn't looking good. Perhaps I should have just offed myself right there, but no I wanted to see that Alice made it safely.  
  
And soon I heard the doors opening.  
  
I looked up quickly, aiming my gun at the doors. Alice entered, her face blank of any emotion, carrying a bloody briefcase in one hand, a beeject in the other, I smiled up at her as I lowered my gun. She shut the doors behind her and looked over at me. She smiled warmly and moved over to me, kneeling down and setting the briefcase aside, she opened it, looking over the contents then looked at the beeject. There was a green vial inside, Spencer didn't have the chance to use it. She met my gaze then and gently grabbed one of my arms, I braced myself as she shoved the needle into me, pushing the green liquid into my body, I felt a tingling sensation travel all the way up my arm.   
  
Matt peeked in all of a sudden. He grinned "You made it! Great!" He gestures back inside to Kaplan and then we were moving, I leaned back against the train wall, watching Alice stick another vial into the beeject.  
  
"Heads up!" She tossed the beeject to Matt, who caught it in his hands. "Give that to Kaplan" Matt nodded, disappearing back into the driver's car. Alice closed the briefcase and then looked at me. " I bet you're feeling pretty shitty right now." She smiled, a bright glow in her bluish eyes.  
  
I chuckled, smiling back at her warmly, I wanted to embrace her and I tried to but I was to weak to pull her into my arms. She seemed to understand what I wanted however and leaned in. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, hugging her close to me. She wrapped her arms around me in turn. She felt so warm, her skin soft, the feel of her body pleasent to the touch, my eyes half closed as I leaned into her.  
  
"We made it Rain. I knew we would." Alice said softly, rubbing my back with one of her hands.  
  
"Thank you." I was replying. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I owe you a lot Alice. I'm glad we escaped together. " I kissed her cheek, I wasn't sure if the antidote worked yet so that was the best I could do for now, though I really wanted to give her more, but knew that was inpossible now. I was relieved and happy. Matt and Alice survived, Kaplan and I had the antidote and we would survive as well. After all that shit I struggled to survive I had finally made it and now the train was leaving the Hive. Leaving the Hell that was Umbrella.  
  
But I couldn't be too positive.  
  
I pulled back, grabbing my gun and handing it to Alice. "Alice.......If by chance the antidote doesn't work and I become one of those things....."  
  
Alice looked at me stunned, she shook her head, "Rain...." but I kept talking.  
  
"If it does happen. You got to take me out Alice." I peered at her with a soft gaze "I want you to promise you'll kill me if I change."  
  
Alice was looking down at the gun. "Alice?" I asked.  
  
"I promise." Was her soft reply. I smiled relievedly, letting my head fall. God, I was so fucking tired, my eyes closed, my head was still throbbing, and I still felt weak, but the antidote probably hadn't kicked in yet. I faintly caught Alice's voice. Was she calling my name? I heard a click, opening my eyes, my head still down as I peeked up at her through the tip of my vision. Alice was peering at me with a pained expression, the gun aimed at me, her hand was quivering.  
  
I reached up and grabbed the barrel of the gun, Alice gasped as she saw me move, I looked up into her eyes, smirking, "I'm not dead yet." Alice breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly at me, nodding, "I think you better give me that back" Alice chuckled, and I smiled warmly at her. Soon we would reach the surface, then we could leave. We could just fucking leave Umbrella in the dust. Escape their deadly, evil world together. The thought was pleasing, and I leaned back into the wall, smiling as I closed my eyes once more.  
  
Alice.........ah Alice. You and me...... we can defeat anything. As long as I have you with me. Nothing can ever fucking beat us. Nothing. I owe you my life Alice. I owe you everything. And I promise, I will give you everything.   
  
I opened my eyes, Alice was getting up to check on Matt and Kaplan, as she left the train car I managed to utter what I had meant to say for awhile now, "I love you......Alice."  
  
I wasn't sure if she heard me or not, but it didn't matter. I could say it again when we got to the surface, but now I was tired. I leaned back, my eyes closing again, bringing me to darkness.  
  
Never to see the light again.  
  
  
~*The End*~   
  
PS: The End.....Or is it!? hehehehehehe Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I am glad you enjoyed my story. However, keep your eyes peeled! I might spring at ya with a suprise! hehehehehehehe oh the suspense! lololol well again I luv feed back so feel free to post your thoughts and opinion on my fic! Take care all of you!   
Rain 4-eva! 


	6. Rain's True End

Rain's Struggle  
By: Lestat's Companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters though I wish I owned Rain! hehehehehehe  
Note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUPRISE!!!!! hehehehehehe here is the true end! But then again I like throwing out suprises!  
  
  
RAIN'S STRUGGLE  
  
I guess it's over now.   
I think we've seen the end.   
When our common dream.   
Faltered in the between.   
Though i've tried so hard   
to make it real.   
It doesn't matter now.   
I guess it never did.   
  
---"It's All Right (I Guess It's Over Now)" by Cause and Effect ---  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Itchy.......  
  
A light......shaking....  
  
I feel you. I hear......  
  
you.....  
  
Itchy......  
  
Itchy, Scratchy.....  
  
Want........I want....  
  
I want you.....  
  
I want to feel...... feel you  
  
I want to taste......  
  
Itchy, Tasty, Scratchy.  
  
Tasty..........  
  
I know you..... I feel you..... I want you......  
  
I will find.....tasty.....  
  
You..... I see..... you.....  
  
must taste.....you....  
  
tasty....  
  
Must..... have.....  
  
must reach. must have. must take.  
  
Hungry.....  
  
want.........   
  
  
  
  
  
Need.........  
  
Noise too loud.....  
  
I feel you inside  
  
must have.....  
  
Itchy.................  
  
  
*And here is Rain's true end. Her battle had been lost against Umbrella. Another life they had claimed. But the story does not end here. Not for the others who struggle to survive the horror that is Umbrella, the horror that is locked within the self. Two survivors have escaped the Hive. The story goes on. The horror goes on. As does the fight to survive.*   
  
  
~*The End*~  
  
PS: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I am glad you enjoyed it. It is a shame we lost Rain in the fight. But as it says. The story does not end here. Keep your eyes peeled. A sequel is in the works ^-^ Thanks for being great!  
  
Rain 4-eva! luv Jaydiekins  
~Fin 


	7. Rain's Struggle Illustrated! *Chapter 1*

hiya people! A friend of mine wanted to be silly and illustrate my Story Rain's struggle in her own lol unique way! So if you want to see them here are the addys! There will be more on the other chapters later!   
  
Thank you Fighter of Foo!  
  
  
http://jaydiekins.homestead.com/files/rainstruggle.jpg  
  
http://jaydiekins.homestead.com/files/rainstruggle1.jpg  
  
http://jaydiekins.homestead.com/files/rainstruggle1b.jpg  
  
  
  
luv Jaydiekins and Fighter of Foo! 


End file.
